galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bus Org
Bus Org appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Bus Org is (as his name applies) a bus-theme Org and one of the main villains of the seven-part Zen-Aku story arc episode, he serves as the primary villain of the episode "Predazord, Awaken", the third episode of the Zen-Aku story arc. Bus Orgs was one of the ancient Orgs that tried to take over the Earth 3,000 years ago, this Org takes the form of a bus and kidnaps civilians for a ransom, it drives passes the Blue and White Rangers. The two Rangers morphs and they drive the Savage Cycles to catch up to the bus, it fought back by firing energy lasers from the back, it stop the Blue Ranger, but it was not enough to stop the White Ranger, she stops the bus by jumping into it and applying the breaks. the Blue Ranger caught up and both him the the Whit Ranger came in to check on the people, unfortunately Toxica and Jindrax had came in and Toxica demanded the Rangers Animal Crystals, the Blue Ranger refuses, but Jindrax said that the people can't get off the bus unless the Blue Ranger gives Toxica the Crystal, the Blue Ranger (in anger) accepts and was about to give the Giraffe Animal Crystal to Toxica, only for him to throw it out the window, making Toxica and Jindrax flee to get the crystal, allowing the Rangers to escort the people out of the bus, after saving the people, the Blue Ranger was determent to go back and get his Crystal, but after passing by the bus however, the bus transforms into an Org (reveling that he is an Org called Bus Org), the Blue Ranger then desisted to fight the Org, he had the upper hand but his Surging Slice attack had no effect on the Org and was quickly out match by the Org's power, right before Bus Org can make the final strike, the White Ranger stop the Org and kicked the monster back, the two Rangers fought, but they were still out match, he out match the White Ranger, tooked her White Tiger Baton and had her cornered, he was about to make the final strike until he was stopped by the Blue Ranger who fought him back, the Red, Black and Yellow Ranger came in and the Black Ranger gave the Blue Ranger back his Giraffe Animal Crystal, with the Crystal in hand, the Blue Ranger was able to overpower the Org and he used the Surging Spear attack to defeat Bus Org, but the Org wasn't finish yet and he went head first onto the Rangers, he gets destroyed by the Ranger's Jungle Sword Savage Slash Attack, he gets enlarge by Toxica and the Rangers Summon the Wildzords to form the Wild Force Megazord to take on Bus Org, they had the upper hand thanks to the Wild Force Megazord's Shark Surge Attack and Bus Org was destroyed for good by the Wild Force Megazord's Soul Cannon Attack. Bus Org's spirit was among the six Org Spirits that Master Org used to create the powerful Tombstone Org. Bus Org acts very much like a bus driver, but with a more cold and ruthless side on him. Powers and Abilities Bus Form * Speed: '''Bus Org can drive in high speeds while in his bus form. * '''Energy Lasers: '''From the bumper on the back, Bus Org can fire red colored energy lasers while in his bus form. * '''Org Form: '''Bus Org can turn back into his Org form at will. Org Form * '''Strength: '''Bus Org is one of the stronger Orgs, being able to stop the Blue Ranger's Blue Shark Fighting Fins with ease. * '''Durability: '''Bus Org has durable skin that is powerful enough to withstand the Blue Ranger's Surging Slice attack. * '''Bus Charge: '''Bus Org can charge in high speeds at the enemy. ** '''Bus Charge Reveres: '''Bus Org can also charge in high speeds at the enemy while in reveres. * '''Eye Laser Blast: '''Bus Org can fire a yellow colored laser blasts from his eyes. * '''Chest Lasers: '''By opening a compartment from his chest and pulling out a controller, Bus Org can fire a barrage of red colored energy lasers. Arsenals * '''Org Horns: '''Much like the other Orgs, Bus Org posses a pair of two horns, unlike most Orgs however, he can use these to ram in to his enemies while doing the Bus Charge Attack. * '''Claws: Bus Org posses clawed hands for combat. * '''The White Ranger's White Ranger Baton: '''While in battle with both the Blue and White Rangers, he sucsefuly manages to take the White Ranger's White Tiger Baton and use it against the Rangers. * '''Bus Wheel: '''Bus Org can summon a bus wheel, what can it do is unknown. See Also * Bus Org Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by David Leisure Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe